gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taking in the Trash
|location = Drusilla's, Little Italy |target = Diamonds |fail = Wasted Busted Luca dies Tuna dies Johnny dies Trashmaster destroyed |reward = $9000 Liberty Sanitation Department outfit |unlocks = Meltdown |unlockedby = A Long Way to Fall Three Leaf Clover |todo = Go and pick up the Trashmaster. Get in the truck. Drive to the first diamond pickup. Drive to the second diamond pickup. Go to the drop-off in Fishmarket South.}} Taking in the Trash is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino from Drusilla's restaurant in Little Italy, Algonquin, Liberty City. Description Niko meets Ray at Ray's restaurant, where Ray asks Niko to collect the diamonds that members of The Lost MC had previously hidden in trash bags throughout Algonquin. Niko meets Luca Silvestri and two other workers for the Liberty Sanitation Department. Niko assists the workers with their rounds by driving a Trashmaster to various locations, until the two workers locate the bags containing the diamonds. After collecting the trash bags, the crew are chased by members of the Messina crime family in an Oracle. After escaping from the pursuers, Niko drives the Trashmaster to the depot in Fishmarket South. Luca promises to unload the diamonds for Niko and Niko leaves the depot. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up the Trashmaster *Get in the truck *Drive to the first diamond pickup *Drive to the second diamond pickup *Go to the drop-off in Fishmarket South Video Walkthrough Obtaining the rare Übermacht Oracle The Messina family members who pursue the Trashmaster in this mission drive a unique modified Oracle XS (similar to the one used by the McReary crime family but without the dark green colour). This vehicle can be obtained in a number of ways: *As soon the vehicle appears, exit the Trashmaster and shoot at the Messinas. Get into the Oracle and drive it to Drusilla's before the mission is failed. Once the mission has failed, return to the restaurant and the Oracle should be there. *When the Oracle appears, kill the occupants and get in the car. Throw a grenade to the Trashmaster with the crew inside and wait for it to explode. The mission will fail without a cutscene and the player can drive the Oracle to their safehouse. *The Oracle can be obtained without failing the mission. When the Oracle appears, shoot the gunman in the passenger seat but do not shoot the driver (this is to prevent the Trashmaster being destroyed by heavy gunfire). Get back in the Trashmaster and drive to a safehouse (the nearest being the Middle Park East one), but don't drive too fast otherwise the Trashmaster will outrun the Oracle. When Niko reaches the safehouse, kill the driver and park the Oracle in the safehouse parking space and finish the mission. The Oracle will remain parked outside when the player returns. Trivia * Niko receives an LSD Uniform to wear during the mission, which is then stored to his wardrobe. It is exactly the same as the one worn by regular LSD workers. * If the player closes the door to the trash compactor after picking up the first set of trash bags, the bags will be gone when the player opens the door to get the second set of trash bags. * The name is a play on the saying "taking out the trash". * If Luca, Johnny, or Tuna are killed, the mission will fail, and Niko will return to Drusilla's in a black Primo. * This mission is the only time in which Ashley Butler appears in GTA IV, her relationship and connection to Ray would be explained later in TLAD. * This mission is somewhat connected to TLAD's Diamonds in the Rough and TBoGT's Frosting on the Cake in which Johnny steals the diamonds from Gay Tony and puts them in the trash for Niko to collect. Navigation }}de:Taking in the Trash es:Taking in the Trash pl:Taking in the Trash ru:Taking in the Trash Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions